Chameleon Twist 2
Chameleon Twist was developed by Japan System Supply, and was first released in Japan on December 25, 1998. I had later releases in the US on March 31, 1999, and EU in 1999. There is a nice of variety of obstacles that could squish the 4 chameleons, and there's even model differences comparing the US and Japan releases! Flattening Obstacles Throughout the levels, there are some flattening hazards that will flatten the chameleons. The only level without a flattening in it is the very first one, Sky Land. Also these chameleons when flat will move around as if nothing is wrong...minus being able to jump or use their tongue. Carnival Land Only one real flattening in this level, and even then it requires a 2nd hit to get flattened by it. *'Train' - In the level, there will be one part where the chameleon must run away from a train thats heading right for them. Of course choosing not to run will hit them, but if they take damage while the train is on them, they will flatten down. Ice Land Just like the 2nd level, this one only has one flattening, but its much easier and less of a pain to set up. *'Air/Ice Hockey Strikers' - After a slide down a ice slider, the chameleon lands on what looks like a mix of air hockey and ice hockey table. Soon after, 2-3 Strikers fall from the sky, land, and slider around this board. Regardless if it lands or sliders over the chameleon, they will be squashed flat. Great Edo Land This is the part of the game where there's much more obstacles that flatten in the levels, as well as this level has the most in it! *'Stone Pillars' - Near the beginning of the level, there are a few stone pillars that will attempt to fall and crush the chamaleon as they try to pass. *'Large Daruma Doll' - As sort of a mini-boss, a large Daruma doll falls down and stomps all around the ground. Of course if it lands on the chameleon, it'll flatten them! Though this boss doesn't last long as it can get hit by its own minions. *'Giant Wooden Barrel' - Immediately after leaving the area with the large Daruma doll, there is a big hill. As the chameleon progresses up, a giant wooden barrel appears and starts rolling down. Failing to dodge this barrel will steamroll the chameleon flat. *'Large Logs' - Guarding a heart and a coin, there are 4 logs to the side. 2 of them having the items on them, while the other 2 slowly rise and lower down on said logs. If a chameleon were to time getting those items badly, they will get crushed. *'Wooden Barrels' - There are some stairs to climb down the rooftop, but the wall in front of these steps open up and roll out some wooden barrels that will roll over and squish the chameleon. *'Crushing Entrance' - After the rooftop section, there is a room. To enter the room, the chameleon has to walk in without getting crushed by a block, or do get squished. *'Second Giant Wooden Barrel' - Along the way, the wall behind the chameleon opens up, and another giant wooden barrel comes out and starts rolling towards them. Of course like the other barrels, this one will smoosh the chameleon easily. *'Frog Boss' - The only boss in the game that can actually flatten the chameleon! When the frog hops out of the water, it'll try to land on the chameleon. Of course getting stomped on will stomp them flat! Though sometimes this can be picky on whether or not the chameleon gets squished. Toy Land With this level, there's only a few, but colorful and fun looking flattenings! *'Toy Hammers' - Floating around on some large steps, are some decently sized grinning toy hammers. They are more than happy to slam down on chameleons passing by and flatten them. *'Crane Machine' - In order to get to the next part of the level, the chameleon must wait for the crane to come down, and then they have to jump in and be carried to the prize section. Of course, they could wait under where the crane comes down, and get crushed by it. *'Massive Dice '- In a large checkered room, some massive dice roll around, causing them to be a large obstacle. Some wrong steps, and the chameleon can be crushed under them. Pyramid Land The last level of the game, and it has more than Toy Land, but less than Great Edo Land. *'Giant Sarcophagus' - The very first obstacles of this level are very big sarcophaguses. They will constantly fall down and rise up, and a chameleon can be squashed if they happen to be under them when they fall down. *'Giant Rolling Pillar' - Very similar to the style of the second giant wooden barrel in Great Ego Land, only difference is it falls from the sky this time. Being rolled over by this will naturally steamroll the chameleon flat. *'Large Guillotines' - Inside the pyramid, there is a gauntlet of hazards, three in a row are flattening ones! The first one being some guillotines will chop down on the lowered floor. If a chameleon were to go inside these lowered grounds and get hit by this hazard, they will be squashed, though they will restore on second hit. *'Big Boxes' - The second hazard of this gauntlet are some big boxes. Standing on the outside when the lid closes, the lid will smoosh the chameleon. *'Giant Boulder' - The last of these hazards is a giant boulder that is in the similar mechanic of the first giant wooden barrel in Great Ego Land, only its in a hallway, and its harder to avoid being squashed. Mini-Games There are some unlockable mini-games when collecting carrots, two of them have flattenings! *'Bowling' - This one is difficult to make happen, and even then they aren't seen much. If the Chameleon manages to hit the bowling ball with their tongue in the right while standing in front of it, it'll roll over and flatten them. *'Billiards' - The chameleon can hit the cue ball with their tongue to hit the other billiard balls. Any of these billiard balls can roll over and squish the chameleon easily. Chameleons to Flatten There are four different chameleons to flatten, each with their own costumes. The Japan version also has the different models of these chameleons and their own costumes. *Davy *Fred *Jack *Linda (Rinda) Images Davy Davy flattened by Toy Hammer.jpg Davy flattened by Crane Machine.jpg Davy flattened by Large Dice.jpg Jack Jack flattened by stone pillar.jpg Jack flattened by Large Daruma Doll.jpg Jack flattened by Large Wooden Barrel.jpg Jack (Sleepy) flattened by Large Logs.jpg Jack (Asleep) flattened by Large Logs.jpg Jack flattened by Smaller Wooden Barrels.jpg Jack flattened by Crushing Entrance.jpg Jack flattened by Another Wooden Barrel.jpg Jack flattened by Frog Boss.jpg Jack Fred flattened by Train.jpg Fred flattened by Air Hockey Mallet.jpg Linda Linda (No Health) flattened by Giant Sarcophagus.jpg Linda flattened by Large Rolling Pillar.jpg Linda flattened by Big Blade.jpg Linda (Big) flattened by Big Box.jpg Linda flattened by Giant Boulder.jpg Linda flattened by billiard balls.jpg Videos Category:Chameleon Twist 2 Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Davy Category:Fred Category:Jack Category:Linda Category:Chameleon